


Tight Fit

by shonn



Category: Law & Order: Trial by Jury, law and order: trial by jury rpf
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: bebe neuwirth/amy carlson





	Tight Fit

They were not meant to be lovers. The producers were chagrined when their characters suddenly became gay lawyers in the middle of a New York courtroom, giving nothing away with dark suits and six-syllable words but hiding little with lingering glances and soft smiles. It was not a performance Amy or Bebe could prevent. They gravitated to each other and flirted even when they knew they should not. Tracey was powerful and strong, but Kelly could hold her own. So, as the actresses were falling in love off screen, the characters were falling in love on screen. It was a public love affair even though no one knew Amy went home with Bebe most nights or that Bebe fit easily under Amy's chin as they slept. So, although Kelly and Tracey were not meant to be lovers, Amy liked to tease Bebe that she and Bebe were.


End file.
